Procedimientos para llegar a un común acuerdo
by LalaGmz
Summary: AU: Se acababa de mudar a la ciudad, y la salida a un buen bar sería un buen inicio para su nueva vida, pero no contaba el encontrarse con un hombre que en esa misma noche le iba a hacer sentir infinidad de sensaciones, él por su parte sólo la imaginó como una noche, pero estaba equivocado, el terminaría queriéndola tener más de una vez. / [One-Shot] [Lemmon] [Song-fic] [ 18]


**PROCEDIMIENTOS PARA LLEGAR A UN COMUN ACUERDO**

Era un día tranquilo en Nueva York, Claire Redfield hacía poco se había instalado en esa ajetreada ciudad, su hermano mil veces le insistió que no debía ir, que a sus cortos 23 años no podría sobrevivir en la capital del mundo, después de muchas insistencias, y algo de persuasión de su esposa Jill Redfield, Chris accedió a dejar mudarse a su hermana con la condición de que le llamara todos los días.

Cinco días llevaba en la ciudad, y por fin había acabado de instalarse en su departamento, por ahora viviría sola, pero rentaría una habitación, eso sería un ingreso extra. Quería explorar la ciudad, ¿y qué mejor que salir a los bares? Probablemente nada, con mucho entusiasmo se arregló, un vestido _strapless_ color violeta oscuro, a la altura de medio muslo, tacones negros de diez centímetros, un bolso de cuero negro que combinara, soltó su lacio cabello rojillo y lo peinó de medio lado, adornándolo con una hebilla violeta, se maquilló con delineador negro, en el párpado, mucha pestañina, sombras de color negro, y un labial rojo, no era una mujer artificial, de por sí ya poseía una belleza admirable para cualquier hombre y envidiable para cualquier mujer.

Era hermosa.

Salió del edificio, y saludó amablemente al vigilante, quien al verla quedó impactado, igual sucedió con cualquier hombre que pasara por su lado en las concurridas calles de Nueva York, rápidamente tomó un taxi y se dirigió al lugar más concurrido en las noches, una cuadra llena de discotecas y bares.

Entró en un bar que le llamó la atención y pareció que la mitad de la población masculina que estaba en el lugar se voltearon a mirarla, sin embargo ella los ignoró y se acercó a la barra, no quería ningún ligue esa noche, sólo quería divertirse un rato.

Estaba sentado en la barra, seguía esperando, pero esa mujer que frecuentó días antes, no se dignaba a aparecer, tal vez era verdad, la sexy rubia no volvería dentro de un par de meses, tal como le había dicho, y ahora se sentía como un mismísimo idiota que esperaba por alguien que no iba a aparecer. ¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Él era Leon Kennedy, ¡No había mujer que se resistiera a él! Ya encontraría a algún remplazo de la señorita, pidió algo de tomar, mientras divisaba a su alrededor buscando a su próxima "victima". A un par de sillas, a su lado, tomó asiento una mujer pelirroja, y vaya que mujer, tenía un cuerpo de infarto, en perfecta proporción, pechos redondos, cintura estrecha, caderas amplias, piernas torneadas, y no sólo su cuerpo, su rostro era angelical, pero también denotaba cierta maldad. El, Leon Kennedy tenía que poseerla, esa misma noche lo haría, no podía perderse de aquella delicia de mujer, que con sólo verla sus hormonas se disparaban, jamás había sentido eso en sus 25 años, debía tenerla bajo su cuerpo rogando por placer, y no descansaría hasta lograrlo.

Tenía que hacerla gemir y pedir por más de él.

Y él gustoso se lo daría.

Así solo fuera por una noche.

Haría que jamás en su vida se olvidara de él.

Corrió un par de sillas y se ubicó a su lado, la pelirroja le miró confusa, pero luego lo analizó con cuidado, el hombre era un rubio alto, no muy musculoso, sin embargo se notaba a través de su camisa negra su torneado y bien formado pecho y fuertes brazos. Su rostro era bastante perfecto, rasgos masculinos sin llegar a la tosquedad, ojos azules, y para su perdición llevaba un par de días sin afeitarse.

Condenado, ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan bueno?

¡Vaya delicia de hombre!

Era un adonis en la tierra de los mortales.

**-¿Quieres algo de tomar?** – Ofreció con su varonil voz.

**-¿Y usted es?** – Atinó a responder la pelirroja.

**-Un amigo, un acompañante… no lo sé. **– Respondió.

Claire sonrió satisfecha.

**-Muy bien amigo, aceptaré tu trago.**

Y así pasaron unos minutos, hablando de algunas cosas sin importancia, tomando whiskey.

**-No creí que fueras tan ruda, _pelirroja. _**– La miró fijamente, travieso, ella sonrió.

**-Me gusta el whiskey. **– Respondió con simpleza. **– ¿No me dirás tu nombre?**

**-Leon. **- Sonrió de medio lado. **-¿Quieres bailar?**

La sacó a la pista de baile, mientras alguna canción sonaba. Comenzaron a bailar, de una manera bastante sensual.

_Yo sé que soy poco superficial,_

_Y que me manejo en la promiscuidad._

Claire comenzó a moverse con él a su espalda, se aseguró de rozar con su cadera la pelvis de su nuevo amigo, Leon la agarró posesivamente de la cintura, mientras guiaba sus movimientos en el baile, apartó el cabello rojizo de su cuello, acercó sus labios y comenzó a besarla en esa parte, lamió y chupó causando un estremecimiento en la mujer, llevó una de sus manos que tenía en la cintura hasta su pierna y comenzó a levantar el diminuto vestido, buscando tocar más.

_Sé que quieres, yo también,_

_Te pongo a sudar y lo finges bien._

Suspiró mientras alejaba la mano del rubio de su entrepierna, se giró mirándolo de frente, le susurró algo parecido a "Aún no es momento" y comenzó a besarlo de manera pasional, seguían bailando mientras intensificaron el beso, la lengua del hombre exploraba la cavidad ajena, mientras que la mujer buscaba juguetear con él.

_Si quieres prudencia a nadie le diré,_

_Y con elegancia yo te lo daré._

Rodeó el cuello masculino buscando profundizar el contacto, estaba sumida en esas sensaciones, y sintió que en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer en ese hombre desconocido, al estar tan cerca, sintió el prominente bulto golpear contra su pelvis, sonrió autosuficiente y se giró, de nuevo dejándolo a espaldas.

_Sé que me quieres tener, y yo te prometo,_

_Prometo no hablarte de amor._

Estaba impaciente, necesitaba ahora mismo tomarla, o su cuerpo no resistiría más, esa mujer logró descolocarlo en un momento, y ahora ella estaba jugando con él, y no, eso no lo permitiría, no le importaba el lugar, tenía que sentirla, o seguramente iba a enloquecer.

_Me quieres tener,_

_Tu cuerpo descomunal._

La arrastró hasta un lugar apartado, la acorraló contra la pared, y comenzó a besarla descontroladamente, esa mujer le estaba volviendo loco y en cualquier momento perdería su cordura. La palpó, sintió su escultural cuerpo aún bajo la prenda, la cargó por las piernas y la empujó con fuerza contra el muro.

_Sin indumentaria,_

_Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar._

Simuló embestirla mientras comenzaba a levantar el vestido violeta, ella ahogó un grito cuando él comenzó a acariciarle los pechos, quería quitarle la ropa, ella no lo iba a permitir, lo detuvo, mientras lo siguió besando, abrió su camisa y delineó su abdomen en la oscuridad.

_Ahh, tu nombre olvide yo preguntar,_

_Donde vives y como te gusta más._

Ahogó un gemido cuando él apartó sus bragas y la penetró con un dedo, estaba descontrolado, pero ella…

Ella ya estaba lista.

_Quiero dejar algo en claro ya,_

_Deseo hacerlo todo, nada más._

Se llevó el dedo recién humedecido a sus labios, aún en la oscuridad, Claire pudo notar cómo se deleitaba con sus propios fluidos, sonrió arrogante, la besó de nuevo, con la misma candencia que antes, ella pudo sentir su propio sabor, y no pudo evitar el excitarse con eso.

_Tengo que advertirte tienes que saber,_

_Que igual y no estaré al amanecer._

Por fin apartó su lencería interior, y con diligencia el mismo liberó su erección y sin preámbulo la penetró de una sola estocada, aún acorralada en la pared y con las piernas sujetas a su cadera comenzó el delicioso vaivén.

_Crees que sólo te quiero para una vez,_

_Pero sabes que, dos estaría bien._

Ella se agarró de su fuerte espalda, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer, y caer ahí, en ese bar. Estaba claro que esa estrecha y cálida sensación que le proporcionaba no quería vivirla una sola vez, el haría lo posible por repetir ese contacto, así fuera esa misma noche.

_Sensual, la depravación en mi es sensual,_

_Ruge mi nombre, así sensual._

Leon… Leon… Leon… Gemía sin parar ese nombre, el rubio sonrió al escuchar semejante sonido cargado de pasión pura, esa mujer lo iba a volver loco, y lo más irónico es que ni conocía su nombre.

_Tengo que advertirte tienes que saber,_

_Que igual y no estaré al amanecer._

Se dejó ir, y alcanzó el tan anhelado climax, y quedó ahí, con esa mujer desconocida que había logrado enloquecerlo sin piedad, con cuidado salió de ella, y la descargó delicadamente en el suelo, por suerte estaban al lado del baño, se acomodaron la ropa.

_Crees que sólo te quiero para una vez,_

_Pero sabes que, dos estaría bien._

**-¿Nos volveremos a ver? **– Preguntó el rubio.

**-Tal vez. **– Respondió traviesa.

**-¿Al menos me dirás tu nombre? **– La agarró del brazo impidiendo que se alejara más.

**-Claire. **– Le guiñó el ojo, y se alejó sin más de ese bar.

Sonrió idiotizado, esa mujer era la mejor que había conocido, bueno al menos en el sexo, al parecer él sería el que no podría olvidarla, sólo esperaba verla de nuevo algún día, porque de lo contrario dudaba que encontrara a otra igual a ella, su amiga rubia jamás podría satisfacerlo cómo lo había hecho la pelirroja en tan sólo una noche, estaba decidido, existiría una _segunda vez_.

* * *

**Hola lectores del fandom de Resident Evil ^o^**

**Estaba escuchando una canción (que habitualmente escucho xd) y de repente se me encendió el foco de la creatividad, dado que estos días he estado corta de imaginación para los otros fics que tengo pendientes u.u pero bueno en fin, eso no tiene importancia y no quiero atosigar con mis problemas xd**

**Estaba muy feliz escuchando la canción y entonces apareció la inspiración xd, y créanme que me desahogue infinitamente en este escrito, y me siento satisfecha con el resultado. Salió un poquito corto xd pero creo ahí se va y yo sé que ustedes sabrán perdonarme por la extensión del fic xD**

**Espero que les guste mucho! Bueno no mucho, pero que les guste :3 **

**No hay más que decir (Creo) así que espero que hayan disfrutado leer este One-shot, y tal vez me anime a continuarlo jaja y sería un Two-Shot o Three-Shot o Four-Shot D: Bueno ya, estoy divagando mucho xd Pero si podría ser una historia cortica, ¿quien dice que no?**

**Recordarles que escuchen la canción** _Procedimientos para llegar a un común acuerdo _**de **_Pxndx_

**Bueno si quieren, sólo es para decirles que esa canción fue la que me dió la idea y tocó mis más profundos sentidos (También los más perversos e.e)**

**Saludos! ^^ Hasta el próximo Fic :3**

**Bye ~**


End file.
